1001 Kiss
by xLyssia
Summary: Tout avait commencé par accident... C'était du moins ce qu'Hermione voulait croire...


**Hey Guys !**

 **Et bien... Que dire ? C'est mon tout premier OS sur ce fandom et en particulier sur ce pairing qui est le Dramione. Il faut dire que cette idée m'est venue sur un coup de tête et grâce à mon amie qui est vraiment à fond sur ces deux personnages. Bien sûr... C'est elle qui m'a fait aimer ce couple, c'est pour dire !**

 **J'avais déjà commencé une fiction, que je vais effacer, car je vais entièrement la réécrire, la première version ne me plaisant plus...**

 **J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira et qu'il vous fera passer un petit moment agréable. J'étais d'humeur fluffy durant cette soirée !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**

 **Résumé : Tout avait commencé par accident... C'était du moins ce qu'Hermione voulait croire...**

 ** Pairing : Dramione**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J. K. Rowling**

* * *

 **1001 Kiss**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _First Kiss_**

 **.**

Leur premier baisé n'était qu'un accident, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Hermione travaillait tard ce soir-là, au sein du ministère de la magie. À 25 ans, elle avait réussi à gravir rapidement les échelons et se retrouvait à une place plus qu'élevé... Et bien sûr, son partenaire n'était autre que Draco Malfoy, éminent sang pure à l'égo surdimensionné et au visage plus que parfait (attendez elle avait vraiment pensé ça ?! Balivernes !). Ils travaillaient ensemble sur la recherche des derniers Mangemorts qui s'étaient ''évaporés'' depuis la fin de la guerre.

Harry faisait sa vie avec Ginny, tandis qu'elle et ben, elle s'était séparée de Ron. Pourquoi ? Parce que malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, elle n'arrivait pas à entrevoir ne serait-ce qu'un infime futur en sa compagnie... Ni même avoir des enfants.

Elle soupira alors qu'elle se prenait la tête entre quatre formulaires d'arrestations et de dépositions du précédent Mangemort arrêté. Un certain John Mcfield. Draco était devant elle, affalé contre la table, endormis. Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de l'appeler d'une voie fatiguée.

_Malfoy.

Aucune réponse. Son agacement remonta comme une flèche.

_Malfoy !

Il gigota en gémissant légèrement avant de se rendormir. Comment pouvait-on avoir un sommeil si profond ?

Dire qu'il n'y a même pas dix ans, il n'aurait pas supporté d'être dans une même pièce qu'elle... Que l'avenir était intriguant. Bien sûr, leur début de collaboration avait été houleux et chargé de regards noirs... Mais au fil des années, ils avaient réussi à se donner une seconde chance. À se rencontrer, se comprendre et s'apprécier, même si leur entente restait au seuil du partenariat professionnel. Rien de formidable.

Elle gribouilla une signature et se leva. Contournant la grande table de la bibliothèque, elle se planta à ses côtés. S'asseyant sur la chaise, elle soupira de plus belle. Au moins, dans ce genre de situation, elle pouvait lui trouver quelque chose d'attendrissant. Elle lui secoua légèrement l'épaule en chuchotant son nom.

_Malfoy. Le boulot est terminé, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

_Mhm...

Il grommela entre ses lèvres et se cacha la tête dans ses bras, comme une enfant se faisant réveiller de sa sieste (Quand elle disait qu'il devenait attendrissant !). Elle ne pouvait même pas s'énerver face à ce comportement, comment le pourrait-elle d'ailleurs ?

Perdant pied, la fatigue physique et nerveuse étant un facteur important de son abandon, elle serra l'épaule du sang-pur et se pencha légèrement vers lui. Elle était à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ses cheveux bruns lui chatouillèrent les lèvres et elle se les remit derrière son oreille.

_Draco.

Elle sentit celui-ci se tendre au son de sa voix et soupirer gravement. Attendez... Quoi ?

Il se redressa lentement et planta son regard clair perçant dans le sien. Quelques cernes enrobaient ses yeux et ses cheveux blonds étaient totalement décoiffés. On aurait dit qu'il venait de sortir du lit après une nuit plutôt mouvementée... C'était très sensuel comme pensée et Hermione la chassa immédiatement. Il semblait s'être totalement perdu dans le blanc de ses yeux et franchement, cela la déstabilisé grandement.

Et la suite des événements n'allait pas la rassurer. Les yeux toujours embrumés d'une inconscience, Draco agrippa la nuque d'Hermione et ramena son visage vers le sien. Trop abasourdie pour réagir, elle sentit les lèvres froides du jeune homme comme un électrochoc. Son cerveau cessa de fonctionner -ce qui était vraiment rare pour elle – tandis que quelques secondes plus tard, cette sensation disparue pour laisser place à Draco, les sourcils froncés et le regard enfin réveillé.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, sans trop savoir quoi dire avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche... Pour la refermer avec incompréhension. Au bout d'une longue minute ou Hermione commença à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, Draco se leva, le regard sévère.

_C'était un accident.

Sa voix tranchante coupa la brune qui fronça les sourcils.

_C'était un accident !

Franchement énervé par ce son comportement, elle se leva. Se plantant devant son partenaire d'un air furieux. Si les regards pouvaient tuer... Draco serait déjà mort plus d'une fois. Elle était furieuse et ne savait même pas pourquoi.

_C'était un accident Malfoy.

Après ces mots, elle lui tourna le dos d'un pas rapide. Elle lui en voulait et il allait passer un sale mois, ça elle se le jurait... Et pourtant, elle ressentait une étrange brûlure au niveau de la poitrine et son expression était meurtrie malgré elle. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le soupir de désarrois du blond derrière elle.

 **.**

 ** _Second Kiss_**

 **.**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident et Hermione avait fait naître une ligne imaginaire entre elle et Draco. Il était interdit de la franchir sous peine de représailles atroce et abominable qu'elle avait élaboré elle-même. Ils étaient en mission en pleine forêt et recherchaient les traces de prisonniers qui s'étaient échappés avant d'atteindre Azkaban... Et ils les avaient retrouvés. Un combat sans merci à coups de sorts et d'esquives était engagé. Hermione lança férocement un sort envers l'un des fugitifs tandis que Draco se battait derrière elle.

Soudain, elle entendit un grognement de douleur et se retourna... Chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire. Distraite, Draco put en finir avec le premier tandis que son adversaire profita de son inattention pour lui jeter un sort. Elle eut à peine le temps de l'esquiver qu'elle sentit une vive douleur lui transpercer le bras. Le fugitif en profita. Son bras totalement ensanglanté la paralysa au sol.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse bouger, Draco se jeta sur le fugitif avec une hargne qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu... Et une haine si profonde qu'elle ne put que l'observer silencieuse, serrant son bras contre elle. Quand il eut fini, l'homme gisait inconscient au sol et elle remarqua qu'il se fit violence pour ne pas l'achever comme il se doit. Calmant sa respiration, il remit d'une main tremblante ses cheveux blonds en arrière en essayant de réguler son souffle erratique. Hermione ne put dire un mot, trop surprise.

Draco se tourna vers elle, et d'une fougue soudaine se précipita vers elle. D'une vitesse fulgurante, il se retrouva à sa hauteur, regardant avec douleur son bras meurtri en baissant la tête.

_Et merde...

Son murmure était comme un couteau en plein cœur... Il avait l'air si brisé, si atteint, qu'elle ne put dire ou esquisser un geste. Il releva la tête vers elle et l'accusa du regard. Ses deux mains prirent en coupe son visage et avec force, il l'embrassa. C'était d'une telle fougue et d'une telle détresse qu'elle ne put que laisser cette langue intrusive caresser la sienne. Pour dire vrai, cela devait être le baiser le plus fougueux qu'elle avait pu partager avec un homme.

Quand il se sépara d'elle, il était essoufflé et complètement perdu. Son regard démontré sa discorde et son désarroi et elle remarqua, avec une tristesse immense qu'il regrettait son geste. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi cette constatation lui fit aussi mal, mais elle se contenta de dire dans un souffle.

_C'était un accident ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Ils étaient remplis d'un désir et d'une culpabilité sans égal.

_C'était un accident.

 **.**

 ** _Third Kiss_  
.**

Le troisième... N'avait pas tellement était un accident et Hermione se demandait toujours pourquoi avait-elle fait ce geste. Ils étaient, Draco et elle, en plein interrogatoire et bien sûr, la jeune femme en face d'eux ne disait mot et le blond commençait à perdre patience. Hermione était à deux doigts de l'étriper quand elle le prit par la main pour le sortir de la pièce.

Comme prévus, ils se disputèrent. Violemment. Et Hermione le fusilla du regard.

_Cette cruche ne te lâchera rien ! Et interdiction de te retrouver seule entre quatre murs avec elle !

_Je suis capable de me défendre Malfoy ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

_Ah oui ?! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il me semblait la dernière fois !

Elle bouillait de rage et serra les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur sa poitrine et repris d'une voix remplis de reproche.

_Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai par-dessus la tête de tes sautes d'humeur ! Sérieusement !

_Et moi j'en ai plein le dos de ton inconscience !

_Tu n'es qu'un macho de première !

_Et toi qu'une idiote !

_Oh merlin...

Ses dernières paroles n'étaient qu'un murmure et elle agrippa le col de la chemise du Draco. D'un coup sec et violent, elle le ramena vers elle. D'une audace qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle happa ses lèvres contre les siennes et le plaqua contre le mur. Les couloirs étaient déserts et bizarrement, il ne fit rien pour la repousser. Leur baiser dura de longues secondes et d'un seul coup... Celui-ci s'approfondit, mais aucun des deux n'osa se toucher si ce n'est ce contact entre leurs lèvres. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se sépara de lui le regard brouillé par le désir.

Elle s'écarta et le regarda d'une manière si déterminée que Draco en eut un frisson.

_Maintenant, tu restes ici et laisse-moi faire mon travail.

Puis elle rentra dans la salle, laissant un Draco silencieux les joues légèrement rougies. Ce fut l'un des interrogatoires les plus brillamment dirigés qu'elle ait pu faire... Et le regard tendre de son partenaire quand elle ressortit était l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'elle ait pu recevoir.

 **.**

 ** _Fourth and Fifth Kiss_**

 **.**

_Comme je te détestais à l'époque.

Cette déclaration s'était suivie d'un ricanement de sa part. Hermione reprit une gorgée du breuvage, les joues rosies par l'alcool. Draco était à ses côtés et buvait avec le même sourire et regard embrumé. Ils étaient dans la chambre d'hôtel de celui-ci après une réunion des plus ennuyante -ils avaient dû se déplacer en France pour celle-ci et ils n'avaient pu retourner chez eux- et étaient assis sur son lit. Ils riaient ensemble, comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'avait pas eu lieu... Et ils se sentaient terriblement bien.

_Crois-moi, je ressentais la même chose.

Il ricana tandis qu'il la regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle se tourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Maintenant regarde nous... Si j'avais su...

_Que j'étais plus beau et sexy que dans tes fantasmes ?

Elle lui asséna un léger coup de coude en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Ferme là un peu non ?!

_Non, j'adore le son de ma voix.

_N'importe quoi !

Elle ria d'une voix légère et elle pencha la tête en arrière. Le sourire toujours scotché au visage, elle ne remarqua pas le regard langoureux que lui portait le blond à sa jugulaire. Sans un mot, il s'approcha et enfouit son visage dans son cou, y déposant ainsi un léger baiser. Elle en frissonna et lâcha un léger gémissement. L'alcool lui montant à la tête, elle planta son regard dans celui du blond. Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant un long moment avant que tous deux, d'un accord commun se jetèrent désespérément sur leurs lèvres.

 **.**

 ** _Sixth Kiss_**

 **.**

Celui-ci se déroula le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner. Alors qu'elle buvait un café, encore endormie et fatigué de sa soirée. Elle avait les yeux dans les vagues et semblait totalement perdue... Quand Draco sortit de la salle de bains, munit d'une seule serviette autour de la taille, elle ne le remarqua pas. Indécis, il finit par s'approcher d'elle alors qu'elle reposait la tasse sur la table basse.

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres. Quand il se décala, elle le regarda légèrement surprise avant que son regard se teinte d'une joie qui lui bouleversa le cœur et les tripes. À ce moment-là, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

 ** _._**

 ** _Ninth, tenth, eleventh and twelfth Kiss_**

 ** _._**

Hermione avait découvert quelque chose. Draco était chatouilleux et elle adorait le prendre par surprise. Ils étaient chez lui, assis sur son canapé alors qu'elle l'avait forcé à regarder un film avec elle. Il avait enroulé son bras autour d'elle et regardait silencieusement le DVD qu'elle avait ramené. Ils avaient décidé de passer la soirée ensemble à leur retour, pensant qu'ils devaient bien profiter de leur nouvelle relation.

Quand une scène lui fit rire, elle lui embrassa délicatement la joue. Quand elle le sentit gigoter légèrement à une scène d'action, elle lui embrassa l'épaule. Il rit une seconde fois, mais celui-ci était léger et rauque, ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle lui embrassa légèrement le cou et le sentit se tendre à côté d'elle.

Vers la fin, elle sentit un rire lui monter à la gorge en voyant Draco se pencher légèrement sur le côté, lui montrant ainsi sa jugulaire pour un quatrième baisé. Elle pouffa entre ses dents et choisis de lui embrasser la joue. Ils ne purent pas terminer le film.

 **.**

 ** _Twenty-first Kiss_**

 **.**

Ce fut un baiser langoureux échangé alors qu'ils étaient chez la brune. Leur vêtement éparpillé au sol et le regard brûlant de désir.

 **.**

 ** _Thirty-sencond Kiss_**

 **.**

Elle l'avait embrassé devant son ami Harry, qui le félicita malgré sa surprise. Ron, quant à lui, n'avait esquissé aucun geste et se contentait de fusiller du regard Draco.

 **.**

 ** _Fifthy-fourth Kiss_**

 **.**

Ce fut Draco qui l'embrassa cette fois-ci devant ses parents, avec une légère inquiétude, mais avec les sentiments les plus purs qui soit. Hermione lui répondit avec bonheur.

 **.**

 ** _Seventy seventh Kiss_**

 **.**

Ce fut un baiser de soulagement alors qu'elle reprenait conscience à l'hôpital. Elle s'était faite prise au piège par des Mangemort et avait réussi à s'en sortir. Draco n'avait jamais tremblé autant dans ses bras.

 **.**

 ** _Two Hundredth Kiss_**

 **.**

Ils s'embrassèrent en se réveillant ensemble, dans leur nouvelle maison où ils venaient de s'installer.

 **.**

 ** _Nine Hundredth Kiss_**

 **.**

Ils s'embrassèrent devant le prêtre et devant leur famille. À leur doigt brillaient deux alliances qui semblaient reflétaient leur amour de leur éclat. Harry ne put retenir une larme tandis que Ron ne les honora pas de sa présence.

 **.**

 ** _1001 Kiss_**

 **.**

Ce ne fut qu'un des milliers baisés qu'ils échangèrent tranquillement et sûrement pas le dernier.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Et voilà pour ce petit OS !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que les fautes d'orthographe... Ne sont pas trop présente malgré mes nombreuses relectures !**

 **Je vous remercie à tous d'avoir lu ce petit texte et j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait perdre votre temps ! J'écrirais de nouveaux sur eux une prochaine fois, car j'ai passé un super petit moment à écrire ce petit truc.**

 **Encore une fois merci, et bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Reviews ?**


End file.
